Une bière, patron !
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: [Ficelle] Une taverne, et dedans, des gens. (Vignette 3 : Vie de chien)
1. Une bière, patron !

Yo ! Ça fait fort longtemps (genre, depuis le dix décembre) que j'ai relevé la Ficelle, un jeu sur Geôlier de FR, et les consignes données par Ya étaient donc : [Xigbar en archer, placer le mot soliloque, Fantasy], et même que je les ai respectées.

Du coup, voici un très court OS là-dessus, et … j'ai rien d'autre à dire. J'avais pas d'idée pour le titre.

Bonne lecture !

 _Une bière, patron !_

Xigbar aurait tout de même pu avoir la décence de ne pas rire. Ça, c'est ce que songeait Roxas en voyant Demyx rentrer à la taverne dans un état piteux, un bras bandé et accrochée au corps une odeur persistante et plutôt insupportable. Le mage d'eau n'eut même pas la force de sourire comme il rejoignait la table où déjà Roxas, Xigbar, Larxène et Xion étaient assis.

« À boire. Donnez-moi à boire ! »

Aussitôt, Luxord, tavernier et escroc de son état, débarqua avec une lourde pinte dans les mains, la posant sans délicatesse sur le bois qui se salissait encore un peu plus aujourd'hui.

« Bougre !, s'exclama le blond, Mais qu'est-ce que tu sens ? Va boire dehors, mes clients vont partir.

— Clair que ça empeste, acquiesça Larxène, fais quelque chose.

— Alors garçon, intervint le borgne, comment tu t'es raté cette fois ?

— Eh, je me rate pas – »

Demyx s'interrompit tout seul dans sa réplique, bien conscient que nier ne le mènerait à rien. Il voulut boire sa bière d'un trait mais s'étouffa à la cinquième gorgée, provoquant l'hilarité de ses compagnons.

« Je hais les dragons. »

Sans surprise, l'hilarité redoubla immédiatement. Le moqué marmonna un moment contre ses amis et leur méchanceté absolue avant de céder et de rire à son tour. Il tendit le bras pour attraper un bout de pain dans l'auge de Larxène, mais un courant électrique lui brûla la main avant qu'il n'aie pu atteindre le met désiré.

« Mais ! J'ai faim !

— T'es encore fauché, démerde-toi.

— D'ailleurs, sourit Luxord qui n'avait pas bougé malgré la puanteur et l'appel répété d'un client derrière lui, tu sais combien tu me dois ?

— Euh … Non ? Tu comptes encore ?

— Allez, j'ai confiance en toi. Quand tu seras riche et qu' tu m' rembourseras j'aurais de quoi retaper toute la baraque. »

Demyx gémit lourdement, étira son bras valide et sourit à Roxas, qui lui tendait son plat généreusement – il avait gagné cette semaine un pari contre Luxord et la richesse quoique minime le rendait partageur.

« Ça fait plaisir de te voir, déclara finalement Xion de son éternel air calme, le visage à demi caché par son capuchon. Tu nous racontes ?

— Ouais, ouais. Axel est pas là ?

— Il est parti chercher je-sais-pas-quoi je-sais-pas-où avec Saïx.

— Ah merde j' voulais lui raconter ! Il adore les histoires de dragons. »

À la vérité, Demyx échouait si souvent dans son travail que certains se demandaient s'il ne faisait pas exprès. Roxas faisait partie de ceux-là, pour avoir déjà vu le mage combattre sérieusement une fois. De ce constat, des rumeurs étaient parties, des suppositions, et il était à présent presque communément admis que le blond partait en mission juste pour venir raconter son échec. C'était un peu le barde de leur guilde, quoi, leur troubadour à eux – et ses histoires étaient si passionnantes que personne ne se formalisait plus des dettes qu'il cumulait à droite à gauche. Luxord était le dernier à tenir les comptes, et si au début il avait accordé une page de son livre de trésorerie à Demyx, il avait dû acheter un nouveau carnet pour pouvoir tout écrire (et, ceci le mage d'eau ne le saurait sans doute jamais, il avait compté le prix du carnet dans les dettes). Pendant qu'il commençait à raconter, se perdant parfois dans des soliloques sans rapport apparent avec l'histoire, Luxord s'assit avec eux, totalement oublieux de ses clients. Saisissant l'opportunité, Larxène lui vola son emploi, comptant les tables qu'elle servait comme autant de repas que le tavernier devrait lui offrir.

La voix de Demyx était chantante, parfois plaintive et souvent excitée, dévouée à sa narration sans réserve, pas perturbée le moins du monde par les remarques plus ou moins dégradantes et les rires qu'il provoquait sans faute. Ce fut quand il évoqua sa chute dans l'excrément du dragon après un coup puissant – expliquant ainsi l'odeur abominable – que Xigbar se leva, balançant deux pièces au tenancier pour ses consommations.

« Bah tu t'en vas ?, demanda Roxas par-dessus le monologue épique.

— Ouais, j'en ai marre des lentilles, je pars en chasse.

— Je peux venir ?

— Tu sais tenir un arc, toi ?

— Euh … pas vraiment, non. »

Xigbar haussa les épaules avec un sourire moqueur, l'air de lui dire que tout était dit. Roxas baissa la tête avant de pencher le visage et de tenter une imitation du rictus.

« Mais si t'y arrives avec un seul œil, c'est que ça doit pas être bien compliqué. »

D'abord surpris par la petite répartie, l'archer éclata bientôt de rire, heureux de la réplique. Roxas ne parlait pas beaucoup, au début, et encore moins pour ce genre de choses. C'était satisfaisant de le voir changer, prendre peu à peu ses aises au sein de la guilde malgré les mœurs rustres des membres – parce que, même si le blond se prétendait amnésique, ils étaient nombreux à soupçonner, la faute à son langage, une origine plus bourgeoise dont il aurait voulu s'affranchir.

« Tu diras ça le jour où t'auras tiré ton dîner.

— Alors emmène-moi ! »

Xigbar pesa le pour et le contre. À deux, avec un débutant, ils auraient moins de chances de trouver quoi que ce soit, mais si Roxas voulait apprendre, si Roxas le regardait comme ça, alors il ne pouvait pas vraiment résister.

« J'espère que t'as pas faim tout d' suite.

— Et du coup j'ai fui, conclut Demyx comme à chaque fois. »

.

.

.

Hm … Voilà, il se passe pas grand-chose, voire carrément rien, mais j'ai bien aimé écrire l'ambiance quand même. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

À très vite !


	2. Philosophie de taverne

Yo ! Je pensais pas revenir un jour sur cette histoire, mais bon, la Nuit du FoF, quoi, le thème Vide a été donné à 4H, j'ai du avoir cette idée vers 5H10, donc … Je ne garantis rien.

Bonne lecture quand même !

Philosophie de taverne

« Nan mais, j'ai une théorie. »

Larxène soupira, s'affalant sur le comptoir en abandonnant la posture pseudo-négligée-mais-séduisante d'une seconde plus tôt. De toute façon il n'y avait que des gens qu'elle connaissait, dans cette taverne les soirs de boulot. Personne à séduire. Et pour être honnête, le blabla vaseux du tavernier ne la tentait que moyennement. Elle désemplit sa pinte de trois longues gorgées de bière avant de darder un regard mou vers Luxord.

« Une théorie sur quoi ? »

Une conversation vaseuse vaudrait sans doute mieux que le silence. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer, et c'est sans doute ce à quoi elle pouvait aspirer de mieux pour finir sa soirée avant de se tarter les trois pâtés de maisons qui la séparaient de sa piaule.

« Une théorie sur les gens. Regarde. »

Soudain, le tavernier posa un objet rare dans l'auberge sur le comptoir. Un verre d'eau. C'était quelque chose de pas pratique et de moyennement utile. En premier lieu, le verre, tout le monde savait bien que c'était cassant, et ensuite, Larxène ne savait pas où il avait été chercher son eau mais elle n'aurait certainement pas l'idée d'essayer de la boire. Rien que la couleur était moyen. Le récipient était rempli de moitié, ce qui ne ferait pas beaucoup à boire même si Larxène l'avait voulu.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Verre à moitié plein ou verre à moitié vide ? »

Mouais, en fait, Larxène commençait à se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux de rentrer, quitte à rester une éternité à fixer son plafond en maudissant les bestioles qui squattaient son matelas de paille.

« C'est la même chose, Lux.

— Mais nan, mignonne, tu comprends pas ! I' s'agit pas de savoir ce que c'est mais ce que tu vois !

— Bah, je vois ce que c'est, en même temps.

— La donzelle est pragmatique, à ce que je vois.

— Pragma quoi ?

— Pragmatique. C'est ceux qui disent qu'un verre à moitié plein ou à moitié vide, c'est la même chose.

— Mais c'est la même chose !

— Ah ! Tu vois ? T'es pragmatique. Mais regarde. Axel ! »

De l'autre bout de la salle, le mage de feu se releva, légèrement éméché.

« C'est moi !

— Le verre, il est à moitié plein ou à moitié vide ?

— J'ai pas soif ! »

Et Axel se rassit sans que Luxord aie pu éclairer la lanterne de Larxène.

« Eh, patron ! »

Xigbar venait d'entrer dans la taverne en faisant un raffut du tonnerre, un lapin à la ceinture et Roxas sur ses talons. Sa face était fendue d'un sourire, et son œil jaune luisait dans la pénombre de la salle. Il s'avança d'un pas sûr vers le comptoir, ne saluant que très vaguement ses comparses ivres sur les tables.

« Mets-nous donc deux pintes.

— Attends, Larx, tu vas voir. »

Toujours sur sa théorie, c'est cette fois sous le nez de Xigbar qu'il ficha le verre d'eau.

« Et toi, tu vois quoi ? Un verre à moitié plein ou un verre à moitié vide ?

— Je vois un verre d'eau alors que j'ai demandé d' la bière.

— Mais c'est pas ça, la question !

— Oh, Roxas ! »

Demyx, qui les avait vu entrer, avait lâchement abandonné sa table où Marluxia se morfondait au sujet d'une damoiselle qu'il n'avait pas pu secourir et qui avait péri sous les griffes d'un loup à deux têtes – mais, au contraire du mage d'eau, ses échecs n'amusaient pas tant la galerie, si bien que tous cherchaient prétexte à fuir la conversation.

« Dis, t'aurais de quoi m'avancer un repas ? J'ai pas mangé depuis hier, et ce rapia veut pas me faire crédit.

— Eh, chacun ses soucis, bonhomme. Mais tant que t'es là, tiens, regarde ce verre d'eau.

— D'accord. Après ? Tu veux que je la purifie ?

— Pour quoi faire ? Nan, nan, dis-moi simplement : ce verre, il est à moitié plein ou à moitié vide ? »

Le mage, désarçonné par la question, regarda tour à tout Larxène, Roxas et Xigbar, mais nul ne put lui faire une autre réponse qu'un haussement d'épaules à demi désolé. Il tenta :

« Si j'ai bon, j'aurai droit à de la soupe ?

— Mais y a pas de bonne ou de mauvaise réponse ! Dis n'importe quoi !

— Je crois qu'il cherche à savoir si tu es pragmachin.

— Et j'aurai de la soupe ?

— Oui, oui, si tu veux.

— Merveilleux ! Eh bien apprends donc que voir le verre à moitié plein ou à moitié vide, ce n'est pas tant à prendre au sens propre, c'est juste un exemple – assez mauvais, je te le concède – pour essayer de tirer un trait entre les optimistes et les pessimistes, et ce n'est pas en prenant les choses autant au premier degré que tu vas réussir à impressionner Naminé, qui a un niveau autrement plus avancé en philologie que quiconque dans ta miteuse échoppe. Soupe ? »

.

Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?


	3. Vie de chien

Yo !

Voici un OS écrit pour la Nuit du FoF sur le thème Unanime.

Il est particulier parce qu'il répond aussi au défi d'avril des 10 ans du FoF, la « Foire aux prompts ».

C'est donc aussi une réponse au prompt #2 :

DLC : 09/04/2020

Une contrainte sur les persos : Au moins un chien et un chat

Un lieu : Dans un bar à bières

Une date : Un vendredi soir

Une citation : "Je t'avais dit que c'était une idée à la con"

Voilà !

Bonne lecture !

Vie de chien

Larxène sirote sa pinte comme si elle était en compagnie de la Reine de Grande-Bretagne, jambes serrées et lèvres pincées. Ça ne lui ressemble pas vraiment, mais ça lui va bien, et aucune bonne manière ne pourrait la défaire de ce petit quelque chose de méprisant dans le regard, comme des courants électriques qui y passeraient en permanence, menaçant de fondre sur leur interlocuteur.

A ses pieds, un chien griffe sa chaise, la bouche ouverte, de la bave coulant sur ses babines roses.

« Du coup … C'est Demyx ? »

Il y a un air de ressemblance, il faut dire. Il a les yeux mouillés et l'air un peu abruti, mais Larxène croit que c'est commun à tous les chiens.

« Je … crois. »

Axel joue avec ses doigts, l'air un peu gêné. C'est rare, de voir ce genre d'expression chez lui, mais s'il a accidentellement transformé son meilleur ami en chien, il peut bien se payer le luxe de culpabiliser un peu. Roxas soupire, repose son assiette de soupe, vidée. Il a eu une longue semaine, et ne voulait rien d'autre que se reposer à la taverne, boire jusqu'à pas d'heure et profiter de l'absence de travail le lendemain pour se lever, prendre un petit-déjeuner, se recoucher, aller déjeuner, se recoucher et puis aller chasser avec Xigbar. Cette histoire lui donne mal à la tête, et il jette un regard terne à Axel.

« Comment ça, tu crois ? »

Axel pousse un long soupir, pose la tête sur la table de bois, dramatique. Xion lui tapote l'épaule.

« C'est pour ça que je l'ai ramené. J'ai commencé les cours, vous savez ? De métamorphose du vivant. »

Roxas plisse les yeux. Axel a tout, sauf les qualités d'un métamorphe. Il pourrait se concentrer sur sa propre métamorphose, oui, changeur de forme ça lui irait, mais métamorphoser des objets et des êtres extérieurs à lui ? Roxas précise, d'un ton plat non dénué de satisfaction :

« Je t'avais dit que c'était une idée à la con.

— Mais je m'en sortais bien ! Tellement bien que quand on est partis en mission …

— Tu t'es dit que tu allais transformer Demyx en chien. Ça se comprend. Si je savais comment faire, ça ferait longtemps qu'il me lècherait les pieds et qu'il arrêterait de parler. »

Xion pouffe doucement, et Axel lance un regard outré à Larxène.

« C'était pas fait exprès !

— Et tu peux me dire comment tu as lancé un sort par accident, alors ?

— C'était pas tout à fait un accident non plus.

— Donc, tu as voulu qu'il se taise et tu l'as transformé en chien.

— Mais non ! Le sort a ricoché ! Ou il s'est multiplié. Enfin, je sais pas bien. Y avait un sorcier en face, et ça se voyait qu'il était plus puissant que nous, on n'aurait jamais pu le vaincre et merde, j'y tenais à cette prime, moi. Alors j'ai voulu le transformer en chien, pour qu'il puisse plus jeter de sort –

— Mais pourquoi en chien ?

— C'était ça ou en vase, et en vase c'est un peu cruel quand même. Je suis pas mauvais à ce point.

— Et t'as raté l'autre sorcier ?

— Pas exactement. Ah, bah le voilà ! Eh, pépère, viens là. »

Un autre chien apparaît, identique au premier, et vient lécher les mains d'Axel. Xigbar éclate de rire. Roxas semble avoir compris le bout du problème.

« Du coup … L'un des deux, c'est Demyx. Et l'autre, un sorcier qui veut certainement ta mort.

— C'est ça. Donc avant de lui rendre sa forme, faut que je sache qui est qui.

— Et comment on sait ça ? »

Axel secoue la tête, incapable de répondre. C'est bien pour ça qu'il est là. Il regarde les deux chiens successivement, sans en trouver un qui ressemble plus ou moins à son ami. Il a essayé de leur poser des questions, mais ils ne semblent pas les comprendre. Xion se lève, et pose deux bols au sol. Elle remplit l'un d'eau, et l'autre de bière.

« Celui qui choisira la bière, c'est Demyx, elle assure.

— Mais si ça se trouve, le sorcier aussi il aime la bière ? »

Xion plie la bouche, et soupire quand elle voit les deux chiens se diriger vers la gamelle d'ale. Aucun ne choisit l'eau.

« Diantre.

— Attends. Tu m'as donné une idée. T'as ta boule de cristal ? Faut que j'appelle quelqu'un. »

Xion opine du chef, et va dans la réserve en faisant un signe de la main à Luxord. Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard, la boule dans la main.

« Qui tu dois contacter ?

— Vanitas. Demyx aura peur de lui.

— J'essaie de le joindre. »

La boule se remplit de brume, avant que ne s'y dessine le visage de Vanitas.

« Vanitas !

— Axel. Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce déplaisir ?

— Je suis à l'auberge. On a besoin de toi pour un truc.

— Besoin de moi ? A quel point ?

— Désespérément.

— Je vois. Désespérez bien, alors. »

Vanitas coupe court à la communication et Xion met une baffe à l'arrière de la tête d'Axel.

« Pourquoi tu as dit désespérément ?

— J'ai pensé que ça le flatterait.

— Bon. »

La nuit est bien tombée, et Roxas finit sa pinte d'une longue gorgée.

« Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai besoin de dormir.

— Quoi ? Tu vas pas m'aider ?

— Non.

— Pour Demyx.

— Il ne m'en voudra pas. »

Demyx n'en veut jamais à personne, de toute façon. C'est pour ça qu'il a autant d'amis. Même si c'est parfois à sens unique.

.

Deux jours plus tard, il leur semble qu'ils ont tout essayé. Ils les ont amenés au lac, pour voir leur rapport à l'eau. Les chiens se sont tous les deux baignés. Ils ont essayé de les faire choisir entre Axel et Xigbar, entre de la saucisse et des lentilles, et toujours les chiens ont été sur la même longueur d'ondes. Et ce, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Vanitas dans la taverne. Axel est assis à la table, entouré des deux chiens.

Une aura de noirceur envahit l'auberge, et il sait que son fiancé vient d'entrer.

« Vanitas ! »

Il fait un grand sourire benêt, et Vanitas lui rend un visage blême et peu impressionné. Axel regarde les chiens. C'est le moment de vérité. Larxène, qui lave vaguement les auges pour boire gratuitement, s'arrête dans son activité pour regarder ce qui va se passer. Les chiens courent vers Vanitas, viennent renifler ses braies, léchouiller ses bottes, mordre sa tunique.

« C'est quoi ça ?

— Demyx et un autre type. Mince. On dirait qu'ils t'aiment bien.

— T'es jaloux ? »

Larxène soupire. Ils vont devoir garder Demyx comme ça encore un certain temps on dirait. Roxas entre à son tour, avise de Vanitas, des chiens, regarde Axel et vient s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Une bière, patron !, il lance.

— Je dois sentir le chat, explique Vanitas.

— Depuis quand ? T'as un chat ? »

Le nécromancien hausse les épaules. De son sac, il sort une petite boule blanche, les yeux verts.

« Vanitas. Tu nous avais caché ce côté de toi.

— J'aime bien les chats. C'est tout. »

Il s'assied à même le sol, dans l'entrée, posant la bête sur ses genoux. Les chiens approchent leur museau, viennent sentir. Le chaton feule pitoyablement, reçoit une lèche sur la joue. Le chaton feule encore, lance ses griffes jusqu'à toucher un des museaux. Le chien blessé glapit, se roule sur le ventre en marque de soumission, et quand le chat feule à nouveau il sursaute, court loin de la bestiole, renversant auges et manteaux sur son passage. L'autre chien bat de la queue, les dents sorties sous le regard noir de Vanitas. Larxène est la première à lever la main.

« Je vote que Demyx c'est celui qui s'est barré.

— Idem, plussoie Roxas.

— Y a pas de doute, accorde Luxord.

— A l'unanimité, c'est lui que tu transformes à nouveau. »

Axel opine du chef, et va chercher l'autre chien. Il vire celui qu'il suppose être le sorcier qui voudrait potentiellement sa mort et regarde celui qui devrait être son meilleur ami. Il se concentre, et effectivement, Demyx lui rend deux yeux perdus.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

C'est le rôle de Demyx, habituellement, de raconter, mais cette fois, une bière à la main, Larxène reprend l'habit de conteuse pour lui narrer les événements, terminant par la signature de Demyx :

« Et du coup, t'as fui. »

.

.

.

.

.

Voilà ? A très vite !


End file.
